Shinobi the Tool of War
by LadyMacabre
Summary: Shizunes grief at the death of her lover and enemy Kabuto


**Title Shinobi The Tool Of War**

**Author EasternDreamer**

**Summary Shizume mourns for her dying enemy and lover Kabuto **

**Rating PG Tragedy/Angst/Romance**

**Category Naruto**

**The Path of Shinobi**

_Blood, warm, sweet, bitter, metallic blood_

_Blood I taste blood in my mouth sputtering from your lips_

_At our final kiss_

_Blood, warm, crimson blood pours out thy bosom_

_From thy kunai pierced heart_

* * *

_Breath, short, labored and shallow enters my mouth_

_Escaping thy bruised lips_

_Eyes, pained, haunted, desperate, gray eyes stare at mine_

_Telling me what you do not speak_

_What your heart feels_

_

* * *

_

Heal! Heal! I cry silently pressing my hands to your bosom

_Its no use all my charka is gone_

_Dying, you're dying and there's nothing I can do but watch_

_And savor our final kiss_

_Pray that this moment will last forever_

_And that life won't fly away_

_

* * *

_

You break away and speak in hoarse, whispered tones

_Gentle and loving,_

_With great ecstasy you say my name_

_Like a madman in his fantasies_

**…_..Shizume_**

_Again and again you utter my name_

_

* * *

_

Hush I plead

_Don't speak_

_Conserve your energy_

_Don't waste your breath on me_

_Your enemy_

_The cause of your suffering and earthly parting_

**

* * *

**

**Shizume…..**

_You whisper again not heeding my words and pleadings_

_**My beautiful Shizume tears do not suit your pretty face** you say softly_

_Struggling you lift your hand and brush away my tears_

_Clasping your hand I cover it frantic with kisses_

_

* * *

_

_O why, why? I ask bitterly_

_Why Kabuto?_

_Why must it end like this?_

_You did not have to join this battle_

_You could have fled and returned to our land konoha_

_And together we would have been allies fighting on the same side_

_You did not have to fight for that wretch of a man Orochimaru!_

_Why?_

**

* * *

**

Because it was what my heart told me to

**You reply soothingly as if to appease like the times I scolded thee**

**I fought for him because I wanted to**

**I cannot turn my back on my duty as a shinobi**

**I cannot betray the man who gave me a purpose of living**

**Even when my soul is protesting**

* * *

_O beloved! I cry_

_Forgive me!_

_Forgive me for hurting you_

_Forgive me for betraying our love!_

_It was my duty!_

_O forgive me! O forgive me!_

**

* * *

**

My Shizume

**Let us have no regrets for we did our duty**

**We are shinobi the tools of our village**

**Their swords and armor of war**

**Our loyalty and life belongs only to them**

**It is not for us to decide**

**Who to battle**

**Who to love**

**Who to kill**

**Who to spare**

**Such is the path of shinobi**

_

* * *

_

Half pleading half soothing I whisper to you

_Close your eyes and let not my tear stained face_

_This battlefield_

_This pain and suffering_

_The last thing you see_

_When we part_

_Forget about this battle_

_This war_

_This betrayal_

_Forget about me_

_Let your thoughts wander back to your happy memories of youth where you were happy_

_Before you were a shinobi_

_When you were still a human with a soul_

_Before you became a tool of war_

**

* * *

**

Nay

You say chuckling trying to humor me

**I cannot fulfill thy wishes dear maid**

**For I cannot forget my immortal beloved**

**My beloved who brings me joy and peace in my pain and suffering**

**I pray that she fulfill my request even if I cannot fulfill hers**

**May she live her life happy**

**Let it not be bitter and mournful even we cannot be together**

**Our love on this earth was not meant to be**

**So she must find another to love and care for her**

**And in the next life I will welcome them together**

_

* * *

_

How can you speak such words to your enemy?

_How can you speak such words to your lover who hurt thee?_

**

* * *

**

**Because I die happy because my beloved is beside me**

**Her sweet hands caress me**

**Her arms cradle and hold me**

**Her lovely face is what I see**

**I die happy because she is alive**

**I die happy because she is my beloved**

**And she have loved me as much as I have loved her**

_**What more can I ask for?**_

_**My soul is at peace**_

_**O darling**_

**Weep no tears of sadness**

**And sing no songs of mourning for me**

**For I am free**

**Free from my duty as shinobi**

* * *

…**..I love you**

In _trembling tones you uttered your final words to me_

_T_hen you smiled and closed your eyes

Entering the next life

_

* * *

_

_I did my duty what was expected of me_

_What was commanded to me_

_Yet this is not what my heart wished to be_

_Such is the path of a shinobi_

_The tool of war_


End file.
